Jexian Entente
The Jexian Entente (En-TAHNT) is an alliance between various nations, territories, corporations, and planets overrall. It was created for one goal: to eliminate the Evoknight presence on Sigma. Although not exactly an alliance, all the factions strongly believed in their common goal. Although the Hunter's Trade Union did not officially join the entente, some sub-units of the infamous faction did officially join. Vinton, an Exfordian country founded only because of HTU efforts, did join. As of late, the Entente has officially disbanded into its individual factions. Important Entente Factions *Varsian Capital Military (Army, Air Force, Navy) *Exfordian Defense Initiative (Air Force, Navy) *Albion Military Industries (Army, Air Force, Navy) *Roche Universal Guard (Army, Air Force, Navy) *RAVEN Corps (Army, Air Force, Navy) *Vinton (Navy) *Galaxior Armada *O'Neil Armories (Navy, Air Force, Army) Leaders Varsian Capital Military - Commander Kalah-De Slov Exfordian Defense Initiative - General Rudo Shalts Albion Military Industries - Commander Bruno Kurita Roche Universal Guard - Admiral Amie Helland RAVEN Corps - Commander Lan Aviv Vinton - Admiral Halani Mariloz Galaxior Armada - Admiral Kargagna O'Neil Armories - CEO Samuel O'Neil Activity Military Operation Meatgrinder A counterassault on Evoknight Sigma to rid the planet of said occupants. The attack is split into two seperate operations dependent on each other. There was also a joint op that was meant secure the rest of the city with the aid of UWUC forces but also had the upside of rescuing a refugee and a VIP. 'Operation Slaughterhouse' The attack was initiated by RAVENs Space Forces and spearheaded by the Revenant which launched one of its shells, gutting the defenses around the equator and allowing RAVEN to send down its task force for the second mission. O'Neil Armories (Reaper, Orleans and Normandy Fleet) was left alone to bring down the Evoknight command at the South Pole while Jenova Fleet joined RAVEN to stave off any Orbital Bombardment the Evos might send down. The Evoknight forces began launching fighters and drones to attack the Jenova fleet and RAVENs fleet. RAVEN began deploying fighters and bombers of its own while the Jenova fleet began launching Counter-missiles at a more rapid pace although by this time, the magazines were running down so they were forced to begin the reloading process. The Jenova fleet had already moved all of its Fleet Flags back to recharge their shields so the Evoknights began bombarding the Revenant, a bunch of Breacher-class frigates began setting up a shield wall in an attempt to defend the Revenant. At this time, Commander Etris began utilizing ONAs experimental Ghost Rider missiles in an attempt to hasten the demise of the Evoknight command ship and he also notified the RAVEN General Akensson that the tunnel blocker was ready. 'Operation Dark Pendant (assault on UWUC Central)' Raven sent down three transports and several fighters to the transports. Agamemnon Curtis Frasier (Game) and Alice Ryder were placed in one transport and Kenji placed in another, the other one just held soldiers. Early into the Op. they encountered a flight of Evoknight Fighters and they shot down Kenji's Transport and the one that did not hold Game and Alice. As of late, it is uncertain if Kenji is dead or not but its most likely he did due to his regenerative abilities. Lan was leading the mission but sacrificed her jet to destroy an Evoknight transport dropping troops onto the roof. She managed to eject and safely smash through the roof of the central building. It should be noticed that Game is having second thoughts about taking part in the mission and was quite scared when his transport touched down. Shortly afterwards though, the transport was destroyed while the commandos were getting off, leaving Commander Aviv with two humans and a few commandos. She shot down the passing Evoknight fighter jet and scored her second kill of the operation: the transport and the fighter. (not including the Evoknight soldiers on the transport). The Assault began when Lan, the commandos and the two humans jumped through the hole that Lan had created and began heading down, meeting very little resistance including a team of stealthed Evoknights that almost succeded in killing Game until Lan ended the engagement by killing all of them. Afterwards, the team headed down encountering heavy resistance which was cleared by Lan in relatively short order though during that time, Game got seperated from the rest of the team by blatently ignoring Lans order to not take the elevator and ended up almost commiting suicide as the elevator opened up into nothingness. Lan and the team eventually got to the basement floor of the building but was left with only 3 commandos left. Lan left Alice and one of the commandos outside the generator room while she took the other commandos in, face to face with two mutants, Lan managed to kill a large insectoid like creature but a massive mutated humanoid crashed through the wall and was delt with by Game. Game had found a peice of metal and used it to slide down the side of the building like some crazy slide of death and he killed the monster by shifting Sigma's poles to the creatures buttox, instantly smashing it. The Evoknight in the room began to power itself up using the generator but the boss fight came to an anti-climactic end by Lan swinging a pipe through its face. Game managed to activate the planetary EMP but the room was leaking coolant. 'Operation Heros Fortress' A seperate op lanched by the ONMC in an attempt to clear out a space long enough to establish a decisive ground presence. A secondary objective was to rescue a downed human Kenji Sylvano who had been shot down during the landing at UWUC central. The attack actually started when Kenji and a division of the UWUCs remaining ground forces engaged a large Evoknight army and brought it to a stand still, during this time, another human known as Viral joined the fight with a single tank. CEO Samuel O'Neil called in an orbital strike with missiles, some got through and caused chaos but the rest of the missiles were destroyed by Evoknight Anit-missile units. More RAVEN units landed and reinforced the battle line while shortly after, a platoon of ONAC and 8 Grim Reaper suits arrived and further reinforced the battle line further. Meanwhile, Samuel O'Niel and his squad began a diversion on the flank of the Evoknight formation, forcing the evoknights to split their fire. It is about this time when ROS decides that they want a peice of the action and send a couple mecha and a Warmachine, the ROS force arrived at the battle line, disguised as resistance fighters. Halfway through the battle, a massive Evoknight tank rolled onto the battlefield but crashed through the weakened crust of the planet because of the massive weight, causing a massive lava spill which ended the battle. Both forces retreated as fast as they possibly could. Operation Weavon Express On behalf of several of the representatives and empress Lenina, the Evoknight seige of Weavon was proving to be far too costly to the Entente war effort. The scientists that had been sent to weavon where they had the most resources and they claimed that they had found something that could close the dimensional gate. The plan was to send a massive fleet of ONFC, Wromholemancers and Varsians in a run against the blockade, hoping to slip in and pick up the experiment before retreating again. The operation was a near complete failure. The experiment was retrieved but of the 250 ships sent against the blockade, 42 made it out alive. Among the dead was Brigadier Admiral Carmen Willis of the ONFC who was lost when an Evoknight battleship raked his bridge with a hail of laser fire. The remaining ships were only saved when a new fleet arrived and held off the Evoknights long enough for the battered convoy to spin up and hyper out. When the blockade was broken, the Entente found that there had been no survivors. All men serving aboard the doomed ships were confirmed dead and no prisoners had been taken. An Exfordian admiral had commented on the wreckage "Poor brave bastards, good fighting men they were, at least they freed this damned hellhole." The Experiment turned out to be an improved tunnel blocker that not only had a longer range but no longer blocked the hyper lanes. It also distinguished between Evoknight warp signatures and friendly warp signatures as well. The improved device did actually turn out to help win the war. Operation Dresden Named by Sam after the old earth city of Dresden that had been completely leveled during WW2 and again during WW4. The battle took place above Fandor 4 where an Evoknight task force had set up shop and was terrorizing Wormholemancer rear echlon supply lines. The operation began when ONMC ships opened up with a hail of SMBHAWKS, saturating the Evoknight defenses and eviscerating the defending forces. The task force was completely annihilated and Wormholemancer, Varsian and ONMC forces ruthlessly tracked down and slaughtered every last one of the Evoknight ships, avenging their brethren lost during Operation Weavon Express. Operation Final Straw The last major battle against the Evoknights that the Entente participated in and also one of the most costly for the Entente. I know nothing about this. Other Operation GTFO A military backed operation in which O'Neil Armories contacted multiple private militaries to help transport and guard a massive dunkirk style evacuation off of Sigma right before it blew up. These transports were then pointed at a random known but uninhabited planet where the Refugees could set up camp for a while. Aproximately 2 billion survivors made it off the planet. Category:War Category:Factions